Zagubieni żeglarze
by die Otter
Summary: Nie tylko Horatio nie ma szczęścia do pryzowego, czasem pech dopada również porucznika Busha...


**A/N: Mieszanka kanonu filmowego i książkowego. Powiedziałabym, że fik jest jednak bardziej do filmów, a jedynie zapożyczyłam sobie z książek Lydię, bo w filmach Horatio nie dowodził chyba żadną fregatą (początkowo miał to być Hotspur, ale doszłam do wniosku, że do kontekstu chyba potrzebuję fregaty). I tak na przykład Bush jest tu mieszanką obu kanonów, Styles i jego oparta na wzajemnych złośliwościach relacja z Bushem pochodzą z filmów, zaś Lydia i jej załoga z książek — ale akcja fika nie jest umieszczona w żadnym konkretnym momencie jej przygód, tyle tylko, że na pewno przed akcją „Szczęśliwego powrotu".**

 **Tytuł, swoim zwyczajem, ukradłam z piosenki (zespół Stara Kuźnia), a dwie szanty zacytowane w tekście znajdziecie już pod nim.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

 **PS. Nie umiem w okręty i geografię, więc co złego, to ja.**

* * *

 **Zagubieni żeglarze**

William Bush nie był zazwyczaj człowiekiem skłonnym do refleksji, jednak teraz nawet on nie potrafił oprzeć się myśli, że nie powinno go tu być. Choć zwykle dość optymistycznie nastawiony do świata, tym razem Bush stwierdził, że sprawy zbyt długo szły aż za dobrze i prędzej czy później musiało się tak skończyć — dla równowagi. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni zdobyli okręt za okrętem całą rozproszoną flotę francuskiego zaopatrzenia, poczynając od ochraniającej ją fregaty. Kiedy nareszcie dopadli La Sirène, ostatni szkuner wypełniony zapasami, na Lydii nie pozostał już praktycznie żaden oficer, którego kapitan Hornblower mógłby mianować dowódcą załogi pryzowej. Galbraith, trzeci oficer, został ranny w głowę podczas abordażu fregaty i choć upierał się, że jest zdolny do służby, każdy głupi zauważyłby, że stąpa po okręcie krokiem znacznie mniej pewnym niż zwykle, nie mówiąc już o chwilach, kiedy Bush miał wrażenie, że chłopak sam nie wie, gdzie jest. Porucznicy Gerard i Rayner, nawigator oraz starsi stażem podoficerowie odpłynęli już ze swoimi pryzami, zarządzający artylerią Johnson był zbyt stary i niezdecydowany, kiedy chodziło o coś innego niż jego ukochane działa, zaś Clay i Hooker, najmłodsi midszypmeni, służyli w marynarce zaledwie od początku miesiąca i ledwie rozróżniali jeszcze bakburtę od sterburty, nie mówiąc już o szotach czy brasach. Nie, kapitan Hornblower miał dwa wyjścia — albo zatopić szkuner wraz ze znajdującymi się w jego ładowni zapasami, albo posłać na nim swojego cennego pierwszego oficera. Żaden z nich nie był tak bogaty, by dobrowolnie rezygnować z zysku, jaki stanowiło pryzowe, i w ten właśnie sposób Bush znalazł się nagle na pokładzie La Sirène.  
Na początku był nawet zadowolony, bo raz, że czekał go rychły zarobek, a dwa, że perspektywa zmiany otoczenia i zyskania swobody równej kapitańskiej napełniała go entuzjazmem. Ale stanąwszy twarzą w twarz z takimi wyzwaniami, jak samotna nawigacja i związane z nią obliczenia, konieczność ciągłego pilnowania jeńców, których chcąc nie chcąc musiał zmusić do pracy, bo jego własna załoga była zbyt mała, by samotnie stawiać czy refować żagle, a wreszcie nawet kwestia wyglądu i dźwięku wydawanego przez żagle gaflowe — różnica niewielka dla szczurów lądowych, lecz wyraźna dla człowieka, który od lat służył na pełnorejowcach — to wszystko w połączeniu z rosnącym zmęczeniem coraz bardziej wprowadzało Busha w stan irytacji. A potem, jakby tego było mało, ci cholerni Francuzi zbuntowali się i przejęli, czy też raczej odzyskali okręt. Przeklęte żabojady, pomyślał Bush z nienawiścią, wspominając bezczelne uśmiechy swoich niedawnych jeńców, stojących przy oddalającej się burcie, kiedy Anglicy przyglądali się im bezsilnie, dryfując w pozostawionej im szalupie. A także ich radosny rechot, gdy z pokładu La Sirène rzucali Anglikom wiosła. Przeklęte żabojady.  
Często zdarzało się, że marynarze ze zdobycznych okrętów, odkrywszy, że Brytyjczycy mają strawę i rum, dobrowolnie przyłączali się do zwycięskiej załogi lub przynajmniej nie protestowali zbyt długo, gdy zostali wcieleni do niej siłą. Dlaczego właśnie on musiał trafić na załogę jeśli nawet nie patriotyczną, to przynajmniej wierną swemu kapitanowi? Bush z irytacją wspominał oddalające się gafle francuza. Ile by dał teraz za choć niewielki żagielek. Ale nie, kapitan szkunera uznał, że zasługuje na wdzięczność Anglików za sam już fakt, że zostawił im wiosła i beczułkę wody pitnej. W głębi ducha Bush wiedział, że gdyby zostali jako jeńcy na La Sirène, czekałoby ich spędzenie reszty wojny w niewoli, podczas gdy teraz ich przyszłość wciąż była niepewna. Tak, mogli utonąć przy pierwszej większej fali lub umrzeć z głodu i pragnienia w tej łupince, ale mieli przynajmniej taką samą szansę, że napotkają sojuszniczy okręt, w najgorszym wypadku dopłyną zaś do jednej z tych cholernych wysp, które porucznik widział na mapie.  
Teraz, siedząc z rumplem w dłoni wsłuchany w rytmiczny plusk wioseł, usiłował przypomnieć sobie te mapy. Wiedział, że płynęli w mniej więcej dobrym kierunku — konieczność ustalania i kontrolowania kursu zdobycznej łajby wymusiła na nim odświeżenie dawno zaśniedziałych, a nigdy specjalnie dobrych, umiejętności. Jednak teraz, bez mapy i przyrządów nawigacyjnych, obawiał się, że przy rosnącym wyczerpaniu popełni błąd, który może kosztować życie jego załogę. Oczywiście Hornblowerowi wystarczyłby lotny umysł i gwiazdy nad głową, by doprowadzić szalupę bezpiecznie do celu, pomyślał, wspominając nadnaturalne jego zdaniem zdolności przyjaciela. Ale — pomyślał po chwili — nawet kapitan Hornblower nie byłby w stanie uniknąć spotkania wrogiego statku czy też odgadnąć, co czeka ich, gdy uda im się wylądować na którejś z wysp. Z tego, co kojarzył Bush, większość z nich nie była zamieszkana. To te, które były, niepokoiły go najbardziej. Jednak ponieważ nie mógł zawczasu przewidzieć przyszłości, postanowił na razie skupić się na tym, by w ogóle dotrzeć do lądu, nim skończy im się woda pitna. Gdyby tylko nie był tak strasznie zmęczony… Najpierw bitwa, czy też raczej ich szereg, i nocny pościg zakończony kolejną potyczką, potem trzy długie dni na pokładzie La Sirène, przez które też prawie nie zmrużył oka, zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem kursu i jenieckiej załogi — jak się okazało, i tak nie dość dobrze.  
Popatrzył na mozolących się przy wiosłach marynarzy z nutką zazdrości. Oni przynajmniej mieli pracę, pozwalającą im odpędzić senność. Jemu coraz trudniej było koncentrować się na utrzymywaniu szalupy we właściwej pozycji. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał dać wioślarzom wytchnąć, nie mówiąc już o sobie, ale zatrzymanie się i pozwolenie łodzi dryfować nie wchodziło w grę. Nie był pewien, jak daleko byli od jakiegokolwiek lądu, a w upalnej pogodzie wody w baryłce ubywało w zastraszającym tempie. Jeśli jeszcze przez trzy godziny nic się nie zmieni, zadecydował, zostawi tylko połowę wioślarzy przy pracy, pozostałym rozkaże spać, ustalając czterogodzinny system wachtowy, do którego wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni.  
Pozostawał jednak jeszcze jeden problem. Wiedział, że kiedyś w końcu będzie musiał się zdrzemnąć i na jakiś czas pozostawić łódkę w rękach podkomendnych. Z uwagą przyjrzał się twarzom mężczyzn przed nim. Z kilkunastu członków załogi pryzowej tylko pięciu było doświadczonymi żeglarzami, niemal wszyscy oni byli jednak nowi na Lydii. Pozostali stanowili owoc ostatniej branki, choć należało przyznać, że z pomocą bosmańskich batów uczyli się fachu znacznie szybciej niż delikatniejsi od nich midszypmeni. Można było już jako tako polegać na ich umiejętnościach, jednak co z ich charakterami? Jako pierwszy oficer, Bush uważał za swój obowiązek poznać wszystkich członków załogi Lydii. Potrafił wymienić nazwisko każdego z nich, wiedział co nieco o ich pochodzeniu i poprzednich zajęciach. Z niechęcią przyznał jednak, że tylko jednemu z tych ludzi ufał na tyle, by oddać rumpel i zarazem swoje bezpieczeństwo w jego ręce. Niechęć zaś spowodowana była faktem, że marynarzem tym był Styles. Steward kapitana sam ochoczo zgłosił się do załogi pryzowej — zapewne jako marynarz z wieloletnim doświadczeniem i wrodzonym zamiłowaniem do tarapatów zatęsknił już za prawdziwie żeglarskimi obowiązkami i związaną z nimi ekscytacją. Albo po postu liczył na pieniądze z pryzowego. Tak czy inaczej Bush wziął go ze sobą, ponieważ nie bardzo miał już w kim wybierać, a jego przynajmniej już dobrze znał. No i Styles zgłosił się na ochotnika. Jedak teraz myśl, że ten bezczelny, pyskaty i uwielbiający pakować się w najbardziej kretyńskie kłopoty marynarz jest najbardziej godnym zaufania członkiem jego załogi, wprawiała Busha w irracjonalną złość, której ukoić nie mogło nawet rozbawienie na myśl, że kapitan Hornblower pozbawiony został regularnych i natychmiastowych dostaw kawy. Ostatecznie to myśl o wściekłym z powodu tej niedogodności Hornblowerze sprawiła, że na moment Bush przestał tak bardzo żałować swojego losu.  
Styles musiał napotkać jego nieświadome spojrzenie, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bush zaklął i popędził go do pracy, choć obaj wiedzieli, że niesłusznie, bo Styles wiosłował już i tak z całych sił. Przynajmniej jemu nie trzeba było tłumaczyć, dlaczego muszą się spieszyć, pomyślał porucznik, łypiąc na znacznie mniej entuzjastyczne ruchy części załogi. Powstrzymał się jednak od zgromienia ich. Na razie, choć niezadowoleni, wiosłowali jeszcze całkiem nieźle, mimo rosnącego upału. Nierozsądnym byłoby już teraz jeszcze bardziej psuć ich nastroje. Wizja śmierci z pragnienia najwyraźniej nie była w stanie do nich trafić. A może zresztą pokładali wiarę w umiejętności nawigacyjne dowódcy i wolni od wszelkiej odpowiedzialności, a nawet od większości codziennych obowiązków, nie myśleli zbyt wiele nad swoim trudnym położeniem?  
Minęła godzina, przynajmniej sądząc po pozycji słońca, gdyż zegarek Busha nadal znajdował się w kajucie kapitana La Sirène — zostawił go tam, biegnąc na pomoc walczącym marynarzom, a potem nie wypadało już prosić zwycięzcy o zwrot przedmiotu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Francuz odmówił oddania mu kompasu, znacznie bardziej potrzebnego w tych okolicznościach. Upał stawał się nieznośny, a do tego pogłębiał jeszcze bardziej senność. Bush już dawno zdjął kurtkę od munduru, teraz pozbył się także kamizelki i zaczynał rozważać pójście za przykładem marynarzy i zdjęcie także koszuli, jednak na razie powstrzymywała go przed tym świadomość konieczności utrzymania pozycji, z którą wiązał się szacunek wobec dowódcy. Nie potrafiłby wyrazić tego przekonania słowami, ale czuł, że choć niezbyt droga i dość zniszczona, jednak wciąż względnie biała i porządna koszula była teraz jedyną rzeczą, która odróżniała go od załogi — halsztuk, szablę i pistolety także zostawił na — byłym już — pryzie, a sama myśl o konieczności kupienia nowych wystarczyła, by na chwilę znów go otrzeźwić. Niestety nie na długo. W pewnym momencie Bush z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że drzemie na siedząco — choć nadal miał otwarte oczy, przez moment nie miał pojęcia, co działo się w wokół niego. Gdy pomyślał, że mógł w tym czasie niechcący zmienić kurs, poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Słońce było wysoko na niebie, oślepiając tak, że trudno było wiele na jego podstawie powiedzieć. Wiatr ustał prawie całkowicie, przez co porucznik przestał przynajmniej tak żałować braku żagla. Miał nadzieję, że La Sirène utkwiła w miejscu. Myśl ta jednak nie na wiele mu pomogła. Rozważał przez chwilę nakazanie Stylesowi, by natychmiast go zmienił, i odesłanie jednej wachty na odpoczynek, czuł jednak, że nie minął jeszcze wyznaczony przez niego czas. Popatrzył przez chwilę na wiosłujących coraz bardziej niemrawo, a co za tym idzie, nierówno, żeglarzy, i zastanowił się, czy zauważyli jego chwilę słabości. Pewnie tak, musieli przecież wiedzieć, że inaczej już dawno by ich skrzyczał za opieszałość. A może jednak sami byli już zbyt zmęczeni, by zwracać na niego uwagę? Nawet brzydka twarz Stylesa utraciła zwykły sobie zawadiacki i bezczelny wyraz. Po raz pierwszy Bushowi przyszło do głowy, czy i Styles nie zaśnie, gdy zamiast ciężkiego wiosła dostanie do ręki rumpel. Głowił się właśnie, co zrobić z tym problemem, gdy Benskin, jeden z bardziej doświadczonych marynarzy, podsunął mu rozwiązanie:  
— Sir, czy pozwoli pan nam coś zaśpiewać?  
Porucznik musiał przyznać, że sam nigdy by na to nie wpadł. Może dlatego, że jego kapitan nie znosił muzyki i niechętnie pozwalał marynarzom śpiewać na pokładzie tylko wtedy, gdy widział, że naprawdę potrzebowali tego, by równiej i lepiej pracować? W każdym razie przez okres służby z Hornblowerem Bush zdążył już niemalże zapomnieć, jak często śpiew i muzyka pomagały marynarzom znieść swoją ciężką dolę.  
— Udzielam pozwolenia — odparł, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak spodobała mu się propozycja, zaraz jednak porzucił maskę obojętności, kiedy dla rozbudzenia się, pierwszy raz od lat sam przyłączył się do refrenu „Haul on the bowlin', the bowlin' haul!".*  
Kiedy minęły, a raczej kiedy Bushowi wydało się z dość dużym prawdopodobieństwem, że minęły już dwie godzinny, bez większego już zastanowienia przekazał rumpel i dowództwo nad wachtą pracującą Stylesowi — który był dość rozsądny lub też dość zmęczony, żeby nie okazać radości z tego powodu — i wsunąwszy głowę ze zwiniętą pod nią kurtką pod dającą choć odrobinę cienia ławkę, zapadł natychmiast w niespokojny sen.  
Okrzyk któregoś z marynarzy zbudził go tak gwałtownie, że siadając, Bush z całej siły wyrżnął głową o ławkę. Dopiero po chwili rozcierania bolącego miejsca do porucznika dotarło, że podczas gdy on spał, jego załoga dostrzegła zarys lądu na horyzoncie. Styles musiał powtarzać swoje pytanie trzy razy, zanim Bush zrozumiał je i wydał zgodę na zmianę kursu na majaczącą w oddali wysepkę. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odebrać marynarzowi rumpel, jednak wciąż miał kłopot z wyraźnym widzeniem, a świat wirował wokół niego, zrezygnował więc i nie bacząc na godność oficerską, złapał za jedno z wolnych wioseł, zaganiają resztę wachty odpoczywającej do pozostałych.  
Opanowawszy się nieco, Bush kazał jednak zwolnić i zmienić nieco kurs. Z tej odległości nie był w stanie ocenić, czy wyspa jest zamieszkana, pospieszne lądowanie w pierwszym lepszym miejscu stanowiło więc spore ryzyko. Nigdzie się nie spieszyli — pozycja słońca wskazywała dopiero na popołudnie, morze było spokojne, baryłka miała jeszcze nieco wody na dnie, a upał skutecznie tłumił głód. Bush przesadził Dawsona, chłopaka, który dał się już poznać jako posiadacz iście sokolego wzroku, na dziób, by wypatrywał dymu lub innych dowodów obecności ludzkiej. Ostrożnie zbliżyli się do wyspy od zawietrznej, płynąc powoli wzdłuż jej brzegu — blisko, lecz w wystarczającej odległości, by nie znaleźć się w zasięg ewentualnego strzału. Nie natrafili jednak na najmniejszy ślad mogący świadczyć o tym, że w pobliżu znajduje się ktokolwiek oprócz nich. Kiedy więc słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, a oczom Busha ukazała się dogodna plaża, podjął decyzję o lądowaniu.  
Na brzegu natychmiast posłał czterech ludzi na rekonesans. Normalnie obawiałby się, czy nie zdezerterują, ale tu, na niewielkiej, dzikiej i mogącej nadal okazać się niebezpieczną wysepce nawet ostatni kretyn musiał zrozumieć, że największe szanse mają, jeśli będą trzymać się razem. Z niepokojem wypatrując powrotu zwiadowców, Bush doglądał pracy marynarzy zabezpieczających szalupę i uzupełniających baryłkę z wodą w znalezionym tuż obok strumieniu. Pili przy tym ponad miarę, spragnieni po pracy w upale i zachwyceni smakiem wody pochodzącej z płynącego źródła, nie zaś zatęchłej i pełnej zielonych żyjątek wody z ładowni. Na okręcie należało racjonować wodę pitną, jej stały dopływ stanowił więc nie lada luksus. Należało też zatroszczyć się o coś do jedzenia — im bliżej było nocy, tym bardziej Bush odczuwał trawiący go głód. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, co jadalnego mogłoby się znaleźć na tropikalnej wyspie, zaś żaden z nich nie miał broni zdatnej do polowania. Po chwili namysłu posłał jeszcze dwóch ludzi na poszukiwanie owoców, które z pewnością musiały gdzieś tu rosnąć.  
— Za pozwoleniem, panie poruczniku — wtrącił się Hall, jeden z najmłodszych stażem marynarzy.  
Bush skinął głową, pozwalając mu mówić dalej.  
— Zanim mnie zmu… zanim się zgłosiłem do marynarki — poprawił się pospiesznie, dowodząc, że pod rudą czupryną posiada lotny umysł. — To ja żem był kłusownikiem. Jakby mnie tak pan porucznik puścił tam do lasku — Wskazał na rozpoczynającą się nieopodal dżunglę. — to może bym zastawił pułapki i co upolował.  
Porucznik uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Myślisz, że jest tu coś jadalnego do złapania, Hall?  
Marynarz wzruszył ramionami.  
— Może znajdę jakieś tutejsze zajęce czy inną drobnicę, sir? Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  
Z tym ostatnim argumentem Bush nie mógł walczyć.  
— Zaczekajmy na tamtych — zdecydował. Jeśli miał puszczać kolejną osobą w głąb dżungli, wolał najpierw wiedzieć, co znaleźli zwiadowcy.  
Tak, to był dobry plan. Zaczeka na zwiadowców, po czym, w zależności od tego, z czym wrócą, rozkaże zbierać drwa na ognisko i szykować prowizoryczny obóz. Wyglądało na to, że musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Statek mógł zawinąć w pobliże wysepki jutro lub za miesiąc. Gdyby okazał się okrętem francuskim, pozostawała decyzja, czy ujawniać swoją obecność, czy zaczekać na lepszą okazję, nie grożącą jemu i załodze niewolą. Tak czy inaczej należało być przygotowanym na dłuższy pobyt na tym przeklętym skrawku ziemi wydartym oceanowi. Odprawiwszy Halla, wrócił na brzeg i zzuwszy buty, z ulgą zanurzył stopy w morskiej wodzie, nie przejmując się już, że patrzą na niego podkomendni. Jeden problem naraz, powiedział sobie i uzbroiwszy się w cierpliwość, czekał na powrót zwiadowców.  
Nim zapadł wieczór, wysłani na zwiady marynarze donieśli porucznikowi, że wyspa jest niezamieszkana. Przeklęty skrawek lądu był tak mały, że w tym krótkim czasie zwiadowcy zdążyli dojść na jego przeciwległy brzeg i wrócić, wyprzedzeni tylko o kilka minut przez zbieraczy owoców.  
— Nie będę tego jadł — oświadczył Benskin na widok nieznanych mu tropikalnych dziwów. — To pogańskie owoce. Pewno są trujące.  
Bush podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się krytycznie ich prowizorycznej kolacji. Nie znalazł tu nic, co jadłby już podczas poprzednich podróży, więc albo akurat na nie nie trafił, albo zebrane przez zwiadowców owoce rzeczywiście były niejadalne. Niejadalność mogła mieć jednak różne stopnie, od takiej objawiającej się bólem brzucha, po taką, po której człowiek konał w męczarniach. Nie jedli jednak od wielu, wielu godzin, a było wątpliwe, żeby na tej małej wysepce Hall zdołał wyżywić cały oddział mięsem schwytanej przez siebie zwierzyny, prędzej czy później będzie więc trzeba zaryzykować. Porucznik zaś, jako dowódca, powinien dać podkomendnym przykład. Bush podejrzliwie zmierzył wzrokiem zielony, podłużny kształt, z grubsza przypominający paprykę. Bił się jeszcze z myślami, zastanawiając się, jakie istnieje prawdopodobieństwo śmierci w męczarniach, gdy Styles minął go i złapawszy owoc, wgryzł się w niego z apetytem. Zapadła cisza, w której tak oficer, jak i marynarze wpatrywali się w napięciem w śmiałka. Po chwlii Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Dobre. Słodkie — stwierdził, a po brodzie popłynęła mu strużka soku. — Pan spróbuje, panie poruczniku — dodał, podając Bushowi drugi identyczny owoc.  
Oficer zmarszczył brwi.  
— Styles — powiedział groźnym tonem. Najwyraźniej jego głos brzmiał dostatecznie znacząco i marynarz zrozumiał przekaz, bo natychmiast opuścił rękę z owocem i wyprężył się jak struna.  
— Tak, sir?  
— Był rozkaz, żeby jeść?  
Stylesowi zrzedła mina.  
— Nie, sir. Przepraszam, sir. Ale chciałem tylko pokazać Benskinowi, że pogańskie żarcie też jest zjadliwe!  
Bush parsknął cicho.  
— Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie oddaj sprawdzony owoc Benskinowi, a teraz spróbuj ten, czy jest równie zjadliwy.  
Jeśli Styles zdawał sobie sprawę z groźby zatrucia, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Może zresztą wcale się nią nie przejmował. Ochoczo kosztował wszystkich wskazywanych przez Busha owoców, aż porucznik zdobył pewność, że żaden z nich nie powoduje natychmiastowej śmierci, i pozwolił reszcie oddziału przyłączyć się do uczty. Porucznik nie był z siebie zadowolony. Naraził jedynego człowieka, na którym mógł obecnie polegać, nie osiągając przy tym nawet zamierzonego celu, jakim było ukaranie Stylesa. Nic nie dało się już jednak zrobić, a owoce faktycznie wyglądały coraz bardziej apetycznie, im dłużej na nie patrzył, poleciwszy więc zanieść trochę wartownikom, Bush sam zabrał się nareszcie za jedzenie.  
Do zapadnięcia całkowitych ciemności zdołali rozpalić ogień i zgromadzić trochę opału, gdyż noc była zimna. Marynarze, niemuszący się nareszcie przejmować oszczędzaniem wody pitnej i jedzenia, zabawiali się aktualnie pieczeniem egzotycznych owoców w ogniu i sprawdzaniem, których smak to polepszy, a których pogorszy. Bush usiadł na chłodnym piasku, objął kolana ramionami, by zatrzymać trochę ciepła, i popadł w zadumę. Zwykłe był człowiekiem czynu i teraz, siedząc na plaży i wpatrując się w tańczące płomienie, czuł się jak ryba wyłowiona z wody. Odpowiedzialność związana z dowodzeniem ciążyła mu tej nocy wyjątkowo. Odpowiedzialność nie była mu obca — nieraz dowodził ludźmi w bitwie, zaś jako pierwszy oficer odpowiadał przed kapitanem za cały okręt i jego kilkusetosobową załogę. Jednak sytuacja, w której nie mógł działać, ale musiał zatrzymać się i wymyślić, jak wybawić siebie i poddanych mu ludzi z tej sytuacji pozornie bez wyjścia — to był zupełnie inny rodzaj odpowiedzialności. Co więcej, Bush miał świadomość, że kapitan Hornblower bez trudu wpadłby na jakieś rozwiązanie — zaskakujące, a jednak oczywiste, genialne w swej prostocie, kiedy już się je poznało, a jednak takie, którego William nie wymyśliłby, nawet gdyby myślał nad nim tygodniami.  
Mieli łódź. Niewielką szalupę, która była w miarę bezpieczna na spokojnym morzu, jednak nie uratowałaby ich w przypadku sztormu. Pogoda na razie wydawała się dość pewna, jeśli się utrzyma, mogą przepłynąć spory kawałek — uzupełniona baryłka wody i zapas owoców powinny wystarczyć na dzień lub dwa. Gdyby chociaż mieli z czego zrobić żagiel... Niestety Francuzi dopadli ich w niezbyt kompletnej odzieży, jako że wachta pracująca musiała trudzić się w upale, odpoczywająca zaś znosić jeszcze większą duchotę pod pokładem, nawet z odzieży nie mogli więc zrobić choćby prowizorycznego żagielka. Poza tym pozostawał jeszcze główny problem — dokąd płynąć? Bush nie przypominał sobie, by w pobliżu znajdowały się jakiekolwiek sojusznicze porty, zaś przepłynięcie na sąsiednią wyspę, która może być zamieszkana przez dzikich tubylców, byłoby przysłowiowym spadnięciem z deszczu pod rynnę. A więc może zostać i czekać na ratunek? Mieli tu żywność i wodę, dwóm marynarzom udało się nawet przemycić noże, których nie znaleźli przy nich Francuzi. Tylko ile musieliby czekać, nim w pobliżu pojawi się okręt? Tygodnie? Miesiące? Lata? Główny szlak komunikacyjny wiódł kawałek dalej — niby blisko, jednak dość daleko, by szanse na to, że ktoś zauważy ich ognisko, były niewielkie, a nawet jeśli, to czy przepływający nie uzna go za przejaw obecności tubylców i nawet nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, by zboczyć z kursu? A może jeszcze inaczej — wyprawić połowę ludzi na poszukiwanie okrętu, a z drugą połową zacząć organizować życie na wyspie? W ten sposób mogliby się zmieniać co kilka dni, nie zaniedbując żadnej z możliwości… Od tych wszystkich rozważań tylko rozbolała go głowa. Co zrobiłby Hornblower? I co powiedzieliby lordowie z Admiralicji na każdą z tych decyzji? Myśl o grubych rybach w Londynie osądzających jego działania wydawała się Bushowi w tej chwili śmieszna. Londyn był daleko, tak daleko, że niemalże nierealny. Co zrobiłby Hornblower — to pytanie nurtowało go znacznie bardziej. Wyobraził sobie szczupłą twarz przyjaciela zastygłą w wyrazie cichej dezaprobaty i ta myśl sprawiła, że się wzdrygnął. Musi doprowadzić tych ludzi z powrotem na Lydię, zadecydował, i choć ta decyzja nijak nie przybliżała go do znalezienia rozwiązania, sprawiła jednak, że poczuł się nieco lepiej.  
W tej samej chwili poczuł, jak coś opada mu na plecy. Drgnął z zaskoczeniem i uniósł głowę, by odkryć stojącego nad nim z niewinną miną Stylesa. Marynarz właśnie zarzucił mu na ramiona jego własną kurtkę, o której Bush zapomniał, pogrążony w myślach.  
Przez moment mierzył intruza wzrokiem, usiłując odgadnąć, czy to przejaw szczerej troski, czy też nowy podstęp z jego strony. Styles chyba domyślił się jego wątpliwości, bo uśmiechnął się nagle, ale nie tak wyzywająco i bezczelnie jak zwykle, lecz niemalże miękko.  
— Jestem stewardem kapitana, sir — powiedział w ramach wyjaśnienia.  
Bush zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Mam się zajmować kapitanem — uzupełnił więc marynarz. — Kapitana tu nie ma. Pan jest następny po nim.  
— Więc opiekujesz się mną? — prychnął Bush ironicznie. — Doprawdy, świat stanął na głowie. — Jednak wystarczyła ta krótka chwila, by kurtka ogrzała go, pozwalając zapomnieć i przenikliwym zimnie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Bush musiał przyznać, że jej potrzebował. — Dziękuję, Styles — mruknął niechętnie.  
— Proszę bardzo, sir. — Marynarz wyszczerzył się, znacznie bardziej w swoim stylu. — Owocka?  
Porucznik potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie boli cię po nich brzuch? — zapytał z ciekawością.  
Styles potrząsnął czupryną.  
— Mnie by nie bolał nawet i po gwoździach, sir — odparł z dumą. — Czego to się w życiu nie jadło… — dodał z czymś dziwnie przypominającym rozrzewnienie, po czym odszedł.  
Nie kierował się jednak w stronę kolegów, ale majaczącej w mroku dżungli. Zapewne udał się tam po prostu za potrzebą, ale zaintrygowany Bush ruszył dyskretnie za nim, zadowolony, że ma powód, by oderwać się od rozmyślań. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Styles podszedł kolejno do obu wart i sprawdził, czy wszystko u nich w porządku, po czym spokojnie powrócił na swoje miejsce. Bush z aprobatą pokiwał głową. Wyglądało na to, że nie pomylił się, obdarzając Stylesa niechętnym zaufaniem. Steward kapitana Hornblowera był dawniej bosmanmatem i najwyraźniej znalazłszy się w obecnych okolicznościach, przypomniał sobie o związanej z tą funkcją odpowiedzialności. Sprawdziwszy warty samemu — nie dlatego, że nie ufał Stylesowi, ale temu, że chciał, by wartownicy czuli, że ma ich na oku — Bush wrócił do ogniska i do swoich ponurych rozmyślań. A przynajmniej zamierzał wrócić do tych ostatnich — wcześniej niestety zasnął kamiennym snem.  
Obudził go chór ochrypłych głosów wyśpiewujący „Whisky is the life of man".** Przez moment wydawało mu się, że jest w tawernie portowej gdzieś w Portsmouth, lecz gdy w najgłośniejszym z głosów rozpoznał Stylesa, pamięć natychmiast wróciła i Bush zerwał się na równe nogi. Jego marynarze tańczyli wokół ogniska, śpiewając, a trzej z nich najwyraźniej ścigali się, który najszybciej dobiegnie od morza do ognia, przeskoczy nad paleniskiem i z powrotem znajdzie się w wodzie, gasząc tlącą się odzież. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by porucznik był pewien, że nikt poza nim na tej plaży nie jest trzeźwy. Tylko skąd, do stu tysięcy diabłów, ci dranie wytrzasnęli rum? I wtedy go olśniło. Przemytnicy. Musieli tu mieć kryjówkę przemytnicy. A jeśli w skrytce znajdował się rum, to może też...  
— Styles! — huknął tak, że najbliższy, ledwo trzymający się na nogach marynarz aż przewrócił się na piasek z zaskoczenia.  
Zawołany podszedł do porucznika chwiejnym krokiem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
— Prowadź do skrytki — warknął Bush, nie owijając w bawełnę.  
— Jakiej — hep — skrytki? — zapytał Styles, czkając.  
Bush podskoczył do niego i schwycił go za kołnierz, przyciągając do siebie tak, że Styles musiał się schylić, aż jego oczy znalazły się na równi z oczyma niższego od niego porucznika.  
— Tej, w której znalazłeś rum — wycedził.  
— Rum? Ja nie…  
Bush potrząsnął kołnierzem i całą resztą Stylesa.  
— To Hall znalazł — mruknął marynarz niechętnie.  
— Hall? — zawołał Bush, nie puszczając ani nie odwracając spojrzenia od swojej ofiary.  
— Za późno, sir. Hall już śpi — wyjaśnił Styles usłużnie. — Rano musi wstać, żeby sprawdzić pułapki.  
Bush wiedział dobrze, że jeśli to Hall pierwszy znalazł alkohol, pewnie i tak nie będzie już w stanie dobudzić byłego kłusownika. Ale jeden człowiek przecież by tyle nie przyniósł...  
— Kto mu pomagał? — brzmiało następne pytanie.  
— Dawson.  
— Tylko on?  
— Wlaliśmy wszystko to tej baryłki. — Kiedy Styles już zaczął wyjaśnianie, nie trzeba go było specjalnie zachęcać. — Przecież pan porucznik zabronił innym opuszczać plaży. — Dawson w momencie wydania rozkazu pełnił wartę na skałach nad plażą, najwyraźniej uznał więc, że nie dotyczy go zakaz, którego nie usłyszał. — No to wylaliśmy tę wodę, bo i tak rano możemy nabrać nowej, nie, sir? — Brzmiał niemalże na dumnego, więc Bush domyślił się, że pomysł był jego.  
Puścił w końcu Stylesa, który wyprostował się z wyraźną ulgą, i odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem Dawsona. Ten na szczęście jeszcze trzymał się na nogach i nietrudno było przekonać go do zaprowadzenia porucznika do kryjówki przemytników. Była dobrze zamaskowana, Bush musiał przyznać, że jest pełen podziwu, że Hall tak szybko ją odnalazł. Może zresztą natrafił na nią całkiem przypadkiem… Oświetlając sobie drogę żagwią z ogniska, porucznik zajrzał do środka i odkrył, że jego marynarze zdążyli już wynieść i opróżnić większość zgromadzonego tam alkoholu. Odsunąwszy puste butelki, znalazł jednak coś znacznie ciekawszego. Broń. W najgłębszym kącie skrytki leżały cztery muszkiety wraz z amunicją oraz para kordelasów, zaś pod nimi — najpiękniejszy widok, jaki William Bush widział w ostatnich dniach — żagle, a wraz z nimi grube żeglarskie nici, lina i trochę innego drobiazgu, który mógł się okazać bardzo przydatny. Jego wściekłość na pijaną załogę natychmiast wyparowała. Rano da im do wiwatu, na razie postanowił wracać do snu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przez ten czas się nie potopią, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że i tak nie ma obecnie na nich wpływu, a próba zapanowania nad nimi w tym momencie tylko podkopie jego autorytet.  
Gdy tylko nastał świt, porucznik Bush przy pomocy jedynych trzeźwych — wartowników, którzy trzymali straż całą noc, bo nie było komu ich zmienić — oraz chłodnej wody ze strumienia postawił swoją niewielką załogę na nogi. Po przymusowej kąpieli, która nieco orzeźwiła nawet najbardziej zamroczonych mężczyzn, marynarze zostali zagonieni do pracy. Wkrótce znalezione nocą żagle były już przystosowane do ich łódki, baryłka znów została wypełniona wodą pitną, a na dnie szalupy zgromadzony został niewielki zapas owoców. Należało podjąć decyzję, czy wypływają wszyscy, czy tylko część z nich. Bush przywołał Stylesa do siebie i jeszcze nawet wtedy, mrużąc oczy, usiłował rozstrzygnąć ostatecznie, co powinien zrobić. Wtem tok jego myśli przerwał donośny okrzyk jednego z wartowników.  
— Żagiel na horyzoncie, sir!  
Bush natychmiast zignorował Stylesa i pospiesznie ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegł meldunek. By sięgnąć stanowiska wartownika, musiał wdrapać się na zamykającą plażę ze wschodu skałę i choć wspinaczka po wantach na najwyższy punkt grotmasztu w szalejącym sztormie nie stanowiła dla niego problemu, na lądzie, w prażącym słońcu, zdyszał się nieźle, nim dotarł do celu. Zbliżający się okręt było teraz widać znacznie wyraźniej, lecz nie dało się na razie stwierdzić, do kogo należy. Wyglądało jednak, że zamierzał przepłynąć dość blisko ich wysepki. Czy mogli być to przemytnicy, zmierzający do swojej kryjówki? Porucznik zaklął na myśl o utraconej lunecie i zmarszczył brwi, usiłując dostrzec cokolwiek, co ułatwiłoby mu podjęcie decyzji.  
— Sir? — Głos tuż za nim nie należał do wartownika.  
— Styles — warknął Bush z irytacją, nawet się nie oglądając. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał.  
— Nie, sir — odparł Styles, niewzruszony. — Jakieś rozkazy, sir? — Pokora i szacunek w jego tonie sprawiły, że porucznik spojrzał na niego wreszcie, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie. Styles też się martwi, zrozumiał nagle. Choć nie padły między nimi żadne słowa, Styles musiał zorientować się, że jest w tej chwili nieoficjalnym zastępcą dowódcy, i chyba poczuł na sobie choć część ciężaru tej odpowiedzialności. Bush sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to cieszy, czy złości. Ostatecznie jednak opanował emocje, jakie by one nie były.  
— Nie — powiedział równie spokojnie co wcześniej Styles. — Zaczekajmy i zobaczmy, co zrobi. — Dopiero wypowiedziawszy te słowa, uświadomił sobie, że kapitan Hornblower nigdy nie podzieliłby się swoimi myślami z podkomendnym, zwłaszcza zwykłym marynarzem.  
Minuty mijały, a oni stali tak we trzech: Bush, Styles i wartownik, niemalże w bezruchu, obserwując zbliżający się okręt. Początkowo wydawało się, że płynie wprost na nich, po jakimś czasie Bush stwierdził jednak, że zamierza przepłynąć w pewnej odległości od nich, pasem wody dzielącym ich wysepkę od drugiej, chyba jeszcze mniejszej, majaczącej w oddali. Należało podjąć decyzję. W głębi ducha mimo rozważania innych opcji Bush wiedział jednak, że nie ma wyjścia. Anglik, francuz czy hiszpan — ten okręt stanowił prawdopodobnie ich jedyną drogę ucieczki z tego miejsca. Tak czy inaczej, należało zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Dalsze zwlekanie nie miało sensu.  
— Styles, wracaj na plażę i każ rozpalić ogień sygnałowy. — Mając szalupę, mogli po prostu wypłynąć i spotkać tamten statek na morzu, jednak Bush, jak na oficera marynarki wojennej przystało, miał z dawna wpojoną zasadę, każącą zrobić wszystko, by żadna, nawet najmniejsza brytyjska jednostka nie wpadła w ręce wroga. W tej chwili, jakkolwiek komicznie by to nie brzmiało, był kapitanem tej drewnianej łupiny i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by przejęli ją poddani lub sojusznicy Bonapartego. Jeśli okręt okaże się należeć do przeciwnika, Bush spali swoją łódkę, nim szalupy tamtego przybiją do ich brzegu. Podjąwszy decyzję, całkiem już spokojny ze zwykłym sobie stoicyzmem przyglądał się zbliżającemu się statkowi. Już niedługo miały się rozstrzygnąć jego losy, jednak porucznik nie mógł nic już więcej zrobić. Bezsilność, która kogo innego napełniałaby lękiem lub gniewem, jemu pozwoliła teraz odetchnąć z ulgą i ze spokojem zdać się na wyroki losu.  
Tym jednak razem los okazał się przychylny. Nie upłynęło wiele czasu, nim Bush zyskał pewność, że zbliżający się okręt jest fregatą, konstrukcji najprawdopodobniej brytyjskiej, zaś po jeszcze kwadransie nabrał podejrzenia, że fregatą tą jest Lydia. Nie było to całkiem niemożliwe — kapitan Hornblower nie planował wprawdzie dalszych ataków, dopóki nie powróci chociaż część załóg pryzowych, lecz natrafiwszy przypadkiem na jakiś kuszący cel, mógł się zapędzić w pogoni nawet aż tutaj. Jednak po innych okrętach nie było śladu, tajemnicza fregata zmierzała zaś wyraźnie w kierunku grupy wysepek, i to jeszcze zanim miała szansę ujrzeć rozpalony dopiero co przez Stylesa ogień.  
— Rozpoznajesz ten okręt? — Bush zdecydował się zapytać wartownika, wciąż nie dowierzając własnym oczom.  
— Wygląda jak nasza Lydia, sir — odparł ten, nieco nieśmiało, jednak z przekonaniem w głosie.  
Wkrótce okazało się, że mieli rację. Gdy fregata podeszła bliżej, nie było wątpliwości i Bush, nie zwalniając jeszcze wartownika z posterunku, spokojnie ruszył z powrotem na plażę, by przywitać szalupy, które Lydia musiała już wkrótce spuścić na wodę. Istniała zawsze możliwość, że po ich odejściu okręt został zdobyty przez wroga, jednak tak niewielka, że Bush nie dopuszczał do siebie obaw. Nawet gdyby zresztą tak było — co mogli zrobić prócz biernego oczekiwania?  
Obawy, jeśli nawet jakieś jednak miał, okazałyby się płonne. Nie minęła godzina, a wszyscy „rozbitkowie" siedzieli już w łodziach unoszących ich z powrotem w stronę Lydii. Wracali do domu.  
Bush bez trudu dostrzegł, że kapitan Hornblower nie jest ani trochę zaskoczony tym spotkaniem. Dlatego też, idąc za przykładem dowódcy, natychmiast postarał się zamaskować własne zdziwienie. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się sam na sam w kajucie kapitańskiej, nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać pytania:  
— Skąd się tu, u diabła, wzięliście, sir?  
Hornblower roześmiał się tajemniczo i zamiast odpowiedzieć, nalał wina. Smakowało dziwnie obco, a zarazem podejrzanie znajomo, jednak Bush nie potrafił odgadnąć, co mu w nim nie pasowało.  
— Niezłe, prawda, panie Bush? — zagaił tymczasem Horatio pozornie obojętnym tonem. — Szkoda, że u nas takiego nie mają.  
Dopiero wtedy porucznikowi zaczęło coś świtać. Podobną maderę znalazł w kajucie kapitańskiej La Sirène. Zaledwie zdążył jej wtedy skosztować, ale pamiętał, że była wyborna. Skąd więc…  
— Sir? — zapytał krótko, wiedząc, że Hornblower nie lubi gadatliwości.  
Tym razem kapitan najwyraźniej postanowił się nad nim zlitować.  
— Odbiliśmy La Sirène jakąś dobę po tym, jak zostaliście zmuszeni do jej opuszczenia — wyjaśnił i pokrótce opowiedział porucznikowi, jak gnany nieprzychylnym wiatrem szkuner wpłynął niechcący z powrotem na teren łowów Lydii i został zdobyty ponownie — tym razem Hornblower zatopił go, a załogę uwięził, zanim wyruszył na poszukiwanie swego pierwszego oficera. Na szczecie jakimś cudem przewidział niemal idealnie, gdzie ich zaniesie. Bush nawet nie był zaskoczony. Umiejętności matematyczne Horatia Hornblowera zawsze napełniały go podziwem połączonym z rezygnacją. On sam nie łudził się nawet, że kiedykolwiek mógłby choć w najmniejszym stopniu dorównać przyjacielowi w tym zakresie. Z jego punktu widzenia to już nie była matematyka, to była czarna magia.  
Zapadła cisza i Bush przymknął na chwilę oczy, napawając się smakiem wina i ciężarem odpowiedzialności zdjętym z jego barków. Prawda, był pierwszym oficerem na Lydii i już za chwilę czekał go powrót do trudnej i niebezpiecznej służby na fregacie, nie martwiło go to jednak — potrafił czerpać przyjemność z ciężkiej codziennej pracy na okręcie. To stały ląd pod stopami i brak perspektywy na jego opuszczenie napełniały go niepokojem. Teraz wszystko było znów na swoim miejscu… Ta myśl przypomniała mu o jeszcze jednej kwestii.  
— Styles marnuje się jako steward — mruknął mimochodem, unosząc jedną powiekę.  
Hornblower rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, które dla odmiany rozbawiło porucznika.  
— Myślałem, że pan go nie znosi? — odezwał się kapitan.  
Bush wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie znoszę. Ale to piekielnie zdolny marynarz. A także diabelnie marny kucharz.  
Obaj parsknęli śmiechem.  
— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić — mruknął Hornblower, poważniejąc. — Jeszcze madery?  
Porucznik potrząsnął głową, zmuszając się do wstania.  
— Dziękuję, panie kapitanie. Powinienem zrobić obchód.  
Kapitan skinął nieznacznie i odstawił butelkę. Bush był już w drzwiach, gdy ponownie usłyszał jego głos — cichszy i znacznie łagodniejszy niż przedtem.  
— Ale potem idź się przespać, William. Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Porucznik nie potrafił opanować szerokiego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy na dźwięk tych słów.  
— Co robić, sir, taka służba — odpowiedział wesoło i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

KONIEC

* Nie umiałam znaleźć pasującej do kraju i epoki szanty wioślarskiej, więc uznałam, że lepiej wybrać coś, co przynajmniej istniało i mogłoby być śpiewane w tamtych czasach. I tak padło na „Haul on the Bowline" — bardzo starą szantę używaną zwykle do ciągnięcia lin. Swoją drogą z nieco późniejszego okresu jest tyle fajnych szant, które aż się proszą, żeby je wykorzystać... Aż szkoda, że się uparłam, że chcę mieć autentyczną ;)

** Tu przyznaję uczciwie, że nie znalazłam, kiedy dokładnie powstała piosenka „Whisky Is The Life Of Man", ale tak bardzo pasowała do kontekstu…


End file.
